Any Day Now
by Ukiby3000
Summary: Two part of fic, two points of view. Related to the relationship between Sigint and Roy Campbell, placed during and after Portable Ops. Filled to the brim with crack!slash. Enjoy. Based on an Elbow song.
1. Part 1: What's Got Into Me?

**Notes: **Howdy there! Her I come, bearing delicious crack fic! I hope you all like it. This fic is divided into two parts, for the sake of points of view :giggles:

* * *

**Part 1:**  
What's Got Into Me? (Sigint's P.o.V.)

* * *

I'm not the type of person that gets 'fired up' by things. In fact, Para-medic once told me that I should be more obstinate. With those words still echoing in my mind when Big Boss told me about what was going on in that peninsula, I decided that was the time to be 'obstinate'.

Going there gave me the chance to see the world by a new point of view. I've always been involved with the army, special missions and this type of thing. But I've only took part of them from afar, through a tiny screen or through headphones. I never really took part of the action per se.

There, I wasn't just a 'spectator' or advisor. I was an important piece of that whole unit, and that made me feel quite alive. Gave me a nice little rush that I've never felt.

Sure, I wasn't out there shooting guns and punching people, but I was closer than ever to all that, and that was enough to get me all exited.

But, when I joined the unit, something bothered me a lot: how Big Boss trusted in Roy that easily? It isn't like he wouldn't figure out there was an escape route in that cell, without any help. He is Big Boss, after all. I mean, the man used a fork as a weapon back in that Snake Eater mission. Finding a tunnel in such a small place wouldn't be that hard.

Although, a small hint is always nice and Big Boss used that. If I were in his place - and don't get me wrong when I say that - I would just get the hell out of that place and never look back again. I wouldn't think too hard about saving someone I just met.

Fortunately, I wasn't the one in that cell, or else I would regret my decision forever and ever.

At first, I must say I didn't trust him. Sure, things were flowing slightly 'fine', but who could guarantee to us that he wasn't leading us to a trap? I seriously thought, for a long time, that he was just one hell of an actor and that he was disguising very well the fact that he worked for Gene. But, at the time, no one seemed to share the same thoughts, and I stayed in silence about that.

Also, Para-medic was always talking to him and I didn't know how or why she got so close to him, so fast. Then I realized I was the only one being a total blockhead about that.

I started to talk to him more often. At first, my intentions weren't the best. I just started talking to him hoping that I would 'uncover' him for everyone. But, the more I talked to him, the more I felt sympathy for him as well. My suspicions vanished completely when I realized that Roy really wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. He really wouldn't be able to pull such a big trick.

Not that he is stupid. Far from that. But I'm under the impression that 'think fast' doesn't exist in his mind. It seems, to me, that the only thing that can make his brain work faster is when he's thinking about the best way to infiltrate a building, or what route the unit has to take and so on. That pretty much compensates his slightly slow behavior.

This fact aside, we started to get a little bit closer. I would sit there in the back of the truck, trying to come up with some new gadget while he would stay in the front seat, eagerly waiting for news from Bog Boss. While that, other soldiers would get inside and outside the truck to get weapons and supplies.

The days passed, sometimes slow and sometimes fast, but we eventually solved the whole thing. No, scratch that. Big Boss solved the whole thing, now that I think of it.

When it all ended, I was pretty relieved about the fact that I could go back to that messy place full of junk that I liked to call home. But a part of me really didn't want to leave.

That's why I sounded more excited then I should when Roy told me that he wanted to build a 'base' for the whole unit. When Big Boss actually agreed with that, I swear I could hear fireworks inside my head. I didn't know exactly why, but I heard them anyway.

I must admit I've never been so anxious about something in my life. I just wanted that base to be build already, so then we could all get together there. While that, I stayed at my house and tried to develop something new, with no success.

When the place was finally up and running, I was the first one to show up there with all my things. I was really excited about that whole new experience, but I really didn't expect what was going to take place.

Roy told me there was a main building in the middle of the whole base and that I had a room of my own there. He also told me that was Big Boss' idea, since he wanted his friends to be close to him.

So, I stayed there, day in, day out. And it seemed like my creativity was back at full force. Like, there were no limits for it. I would sit on my room, for hours, drawing project after project. Sure, not all of them worked, but I was producing something.

This also gave me the chance to know a little bit more about Roy, since his room was the one next to mine. Although, once he was the one making sure that everything was organized around the base and that I was always locked up in my room, thinking, we really didn't see each other as much as I wanted. I wanted to talk to him because he was a really nice person.

One day, when I was sitting there in front of my board, with a bunch of disassembled weapons all over the place, my brain put two and two together. Then, it seemed like I had the most astonishing discovery of my life: I really liked Roy.

That really explained a lot of things. Like why I would stay in the back of the truck just so then I could talk to him, or why I heard fireworks when I got to know about the base, or why I felt bad about not being able to talk to him all the time, among other things. Suddenly, I was the slow one.

When this realization struck me, obsession struck me as well. That was the point where I got really 'obstinate'. Suddenly, I had to have him by my side, no matter what.

But, I often asked myself: what _he_ would think about that?


	2. Part 2: Can't Believe Myself!

**Notes: **The conclusion of our exciting saga :lol: Hmm, yeah. I'm probably the only one caring about this thing...

* * *

**Part 2:**  
Can't Believe Myself! (Roy's P.o.V.)

* * *

"Do you want something for breakfast?"

How should I know that would trigger so many things? Especially when you consider how simple that question was. I really didn't mean anything else when I asked that, but it seems like Sigint caught way more things in that than he should.

Now, I don't want to sound like I'm complaining. Far from that. Coming to think of it, I had no idea that I would 'enjoy' that. At first, I really felt like I should react violently to all that. Punches, kicks… Anything would go.

Good thing I thought twice before doing anything.

So, I just let that phrase out, almost automatically. I just wanted to sound polite around him, because he was always very nice to me and was almost always around, keeping me company.

I must admit that, at first, I felt awkward about him. I had the feeling that he really didn't trust me at all, like he was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to unveil me for the whole unit as a traitor or anything to that effect. But, probably, that was just my imagination.

Also, when the base was build and he was the first one at the door, I knew I shouldn't get all suspicious about him. I knew that he really trusted me and I was seeing too much.

When I realized that he was trying as hard as he could to always be around me, I knew that I had got his friendship, but I had no idea that I got something else from him.

I don't know how long it took for him to realize what he really felt for me, and, to be honest, I don't care about that. It doesn't matter if he knew that the second he saw me or when I said that fateful phrase. All I knew was that he liked me.

And, I happened to like him as well.

"I don't want anything. I only want you."

That's how he answered to my question, as he had his arms around my chest and his lips close to my ear.

At first, I wanted to turn around and punch him. Then, some seconds passed and I was embarrassed about all that. Finally, I did turn around, but just for him to kiss me, with my hands resting against his chest.

I might not know when he started to like me that much, but I knew that I started to like him when we kissed. It seemed like something was triggered on my mind, as soon as his lips were against mine.

Next thing I knew, we left that small kitchen and we headed back to his room. I remember that I've never seen so much stuff spread all over the floor, in one single room. I really thought that, if I put all those together, I could build a car or something as big as that, but I was probably exaggerating things.

But I really didn't have any time to wonder about all that junk on the floor, as he quickly pushed me to the bed, as he kissed me.

The whole 'mood' was cut for a moment, when I realized that I was laying on the top of a small propeller that was lying on his bed. He quickly threw the thing in some corner of the room, so then we could continue. I didn't even have the time to ask if that was something important.

As the whole thing developed, I simply couldn't believe myself. I never imagined that could happen between us, but it did. Also, I couldn't believe how I loved those hot lips against my skin and those hands upon my body.

I'm completely sure that I would repel – and even hurt – anyone that tried anything close to that, but, for some reason, I didn't see any problem with Sigint doing that. To me, he could do whatever he wanted, and I would just accept it with open arms.

Having him so close made me realize that he smelled very well. Like some kind of cologne. At the same time, that made me embarrassed about my own smell, which was a mixture of diesel and gunpowder, for staying out in the battle field and inside those trucks for far too long.

But that didn't seem to bother him, so I decided that I shouldn't worry about that.

Between many stiffed moans and apprehensive feelings, it was over all too soon, at least for me. Although, I knew that was going to happen again, and I would try not to be all tense about it, next time, like someone could open the door t any second, even though Sigint was wise enough to lock it.

After that, I was always trying to stay around him, but only when there was no one around, because that would make me feel all weird. Eventually, I learned how to control my anxiety and nervousness while around him, what just made things better.

I still can't believe that's happening, but I'll enjoy it as long as it goes on.


End file.
